A Ninja and his girls: A love triangle story
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: In honor of my 50th fanfiction, I dedicate this story to my dearest friend: Yoshi 2.1! In this steamy love triangle, Raizo tells Yoshi the story of how he had to deal with Mai Shiranui and Chun-Li fight over him to see which one of them he loves more. In the end; Raizo has to make a choice: Mai or Chun-Li? Rated MA for lemons, nudity, swearing, and some fighting.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello one and all! In this special story, I dedicate this story to my dear friend Yoshi 2.1! This is a special lemon about of my version of Raizo and Mai Shiranui; along with some other special guest appearences, including Yoshi 2.1's version of Yoshi. You can expect a lot of nudity and lemons, but there are also some violent fight scenes and some language; so viewer discretion is advised! Now to begin; the story starts off with Raizo paying Yoshi a little visit at Smash Cafe after a long and tiring series of adventures.***

Raizo was tired and hungry; so what better place for him to stop by than at the Smash Cafe? "I hear that their fried chicken is supposed to be very good. I might as well try some!" Raizo said as he walked into the cafe. He grabbed a nice big plate full of fried chicken and sat down at a table. But while he began to eat, Yoshi just so happened to walk inside and find him. "Raizo? Is that you? Boy, I haven't seen you in forever!" Yoshi cried excitedly. Raizo looked up and smiled as he saw his good pal Yoshi. "Yoshi! Come over here and sit down; I got plenty of fried chicken and a story to tell!" Raizo called out. Yoshi licked his lips as Raizo mentioned fried chicken; he loved Smash Cafe's fried chicken. "Ok, give me just a sec!" Yoshi said as he grabbed a bottle of soda and some plates full of mashed potatoes and gravy. Yoshi sat down and ate with Raizo, and after they finished up, Raizo and Yoshi caught up with each other from their latest adventures. "It's good to see you again, Yoshi! How have you been?" Raizo asked as he sipped his soda. "I've been doing pretty good, actually! You look like you've been doing well!" Yoshi replied. "Yeah, I guess I can't complain." Raizo shrugged. "So? What have you been up to lately?" Yoshi asked. "Oh, you know...the usual!" Raizo replied. "Come on, man! Don't keep secrets! What have you been up to lately?" Yoshi teased. Raizo sighed heavily. "If I told you, you'd probably either be really jealous of me or laugh at me!" Raizo answered at last. "Oh...I get it! Having a little lady trouble, aren't we?" Yoshi laughed. "Unfortunately! You sure that you're up to listening to my story?" Raizo replied as he shook his head. "Well, there's not that many people here today...so you might as well start talking!" Yoshi replied. "Ok...but I'm warning you; it may be a little surprising to you if I tell you some of my experiances!" Raizo warned. "Let me have it!" Yoshi teased. "Ok...you asked for it!" Raizo smirked.

***I know this is short, but the next upcoming chapters will totally be worth it! Trust me; you won't be disappointed! Yoshi 2.1, I hope you're ready! This is for you!* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, Raizo recalls another confrontation between him and Mai Shiranui. It all occurs during a great tournament that both Ryu and Chun-Li insisted Raizo participated in. But while training, Mai pays a surprise visit and flirts with Raizo and starts to make Chun-Li jealous. What is Raizo going to do when two of the sexiest fighters start battling over him? Read on to find out! Warning: Contains a scene of nudity and sexual content; viewer discretion is advised! (No, it's not a lemon!)***

Raizo was furiously punching and kicking a punching bag in the gym, and Ryu was working out with him to train him for the upcoming tournaments of the Street Fighter vs. King of Fighters Championship. "Come on, Raizo! Pretend it's someone you really can't stand; use your aggression!" Ryu coached. Raizo kicked and punched the bag harder as he cried out fiercely; he imagined he was beating the tar out of Tormentor, his worst enemy. Raizo finally let loose a powerful roundhouse kick that sent the bag flying towards the wall. Raizo stood there panting furiously to catch his breath, and Ryu was quite amazed. "Whoa...what force! Nice job, Raizo!" Ryu marveled. "I'll say! Nice work, Raizo!" a feminine voice announced suddenly. Raizo turned around and gasped as he saw Chun-Li. "Chun-Li? What are you doing here?" Raizo exclaimed. "What, a girl can't come up to the gym and cheer on her team mates?" Chun-Li giggled as she winked at him. Raizo wiped the sweat off his face and sighed as he walked off to the corner to rehydrate. Chun-Li approached Ryu and greeted him with a kiss. "You coaching him, Ryu?" Chun-Li asked. "Yes I am! He's doing quite impressive, too." Ryu replied cheerfully. "Cool...hey, why don't you take a little breather and I'll train him." Chun-Li offered. "Ok, sure! I actually was going to be heading home early. Raizo? Listen to Chun-Li; she can teach you a lot of things!" Ryu said. "Ok, Ryu. Thanks..." Raizo said as he finished drinking his water. As Ryu left, Chun-Li approached him with a big grin on her face. "So, Raizo. Ryu tells me that you've got some pretty powerful legs. But did you know that I've got the most powerful legs in the world?" Chun-Li giggled flirtatiously.

Raizo didn't have to think twice about Chun-Li's legs; they were pretty tough looking, but were also very alurring. Those nice thick thighs of hers also looked quite arousing, and her ass was very sexy looking. Raizo caught himself staring at her figure, but Chun-Li snapped him out of it as she shook him. "Raizo! Are you ok?" Chun-Li cried as she shook him. "Oh! Yes, I'm fine!" Raizo stuttered. "Are you sure? You looked like you were about to pass out or something!" Chun-Li said with concern. "No, I'm fine! Really!" Raizo insisted. "Ok, then. Let's start training!" Chun-Li said. "Wait, what? You mean right now?" Raizo exclaimed. "Yes, silly. Come here; let me show you what I can do!" Chun-Li said as she grabbed his hand. Raizo blushed as she held his hand and led him over to the center of the gym. "We're going to spar, Raizo. This isn't a real fight; we're just going to train, ok?" Chun-Li said. "I know how to spar, Chun-Li." Raizo said trying not to sound impatient or snappy. "Ok, then. Just to make things interesting, you'll only be allowed to use your legs. You use your hands and arms, you're out. Ready?" Chun-Li said as she stood her fighting pose. "Whenever you are, coach!" Raizo smirked. Chun-Li grinned as he said that; she couldn't wait to surprise him with a special move. Raizo began to kick at Chun-Li, but she dodged his attacks and swiped her foot underneath of him and made him fall flat on his back. Raizo jumped back up and kept trying to kick at her, but she kept on kicking him away with her feet. Raizo grew frustrated and started kicking at her more furiously, but Chun-Li giggled teasingly as she began to blast Raizo away with a powerful set of kicks, forcing him away. "Damn it! You really do have powerful legs, I'll give you that!" Raizo panted. "Ooh, he looks really cute when he's frustrated!" Chun-Li muttered.

Raizo flew towards Chun-Li with a flying kick attack, but Chun-Li jumped out of the way and kicked him away with a powerful roundhouse kick. Raizo really started to get agitated and attempted to kick at her with all that he had left. But Chun-Li smirked evilly as she used her special sneak attack on him. She dodged all of his moves and then did a handstand. She grabbed Raizo with her legs and slammed him to the ground, and then fell on top of him; she refused to let go of him when she wrapped her legs around his body. "Damn it, Chun-Li! That's not funny; let me go!" Raizo cried as he tried to break free. "What part of Most Powerful Legs don't you understand, Raizo? You can keep struggling to escape, but you'll never break free!" Chun-Li teased. "You're making me mad, Chun-Li!" Raizo growled as his face turned red. Chun-Li giggled mischievously as she tightly held Raizo with her legs, but had truly underestimated him. With a burst of rage, Raizo broke free of Chun-Li's legs and in turn, pinned her to the ground by the wrists and glared at her. Chun-Li gasped as she found herself in the position of defeat; nobody, not even Ryu, had ever been able to beat her like this before. "Wow! You really are strong, Raizo...good job!" Chun-Li marveled as she looked up at Raizo's eyes. Even though he looked really pissed off, he looked really cute. There was something about his eyes; those big, blue, passionate eyes. "Hey! What are you two lovebirds up to?" a flirtatious voice giggled suddenly.

Raizo and Chun-Li cried out as they jumped back up and saw Mai Shiranui standing there with her hands on her hips. She smiled seductively, which sort of creeped Raizo out. However; Chun-Li looked like she wanted to rip her head off. "None of your damn business, what! What are you doing here?" Chun-Li snapped. "My, my! Someone's awfully cranky today, aren't they? I just wanted to drop by and say hi, that's all!" Mai teased. "Well, you said hello...now I'm saying goodbye!" Chun-Li retorted. Mai scoffed at her and shook her head. "Well, it's nice to see you too. Oh, Raizo? After you're done playing with Chun-Li, you and I can train together...if you want." Mai said with a seductive giggle. "No! He's training with me, Mai! I'm not up for sharing with anyone; especially you!" Chun-Li snapped. "Well, who says that we can't all train together?" Mai giggled. "Because he's on my team, that's why! We're training to beat you and your team; so don't even try seducing him to join the other team!" Chun-Li cried angrily. "What? Me; seducing Raizo to join my team? I'd never do such a thing!" Mai lied. Chun-Li growled with frustration as she glared at her. "I'm warning you, Mai! Stay away from Raizo! He's mine, and nobody's taking him away from me!" Chun-Li threatened. "Wait just a minute! I'm nobody's property, Chun-Li! I don't want to train with anyone who thinks of me as theirs; I'm not owned by anyone and I don't fight for anyone!" Raizo said angrily as he began to walk off. "Way to go, Chun-Li! Way to hurt his feelings!" Mai sneered. "No! I didn't mean to sound like that, I swear! RAIZO!" Chun-Li cried as she chased after him. She was too late; Raizo was gone.

Mai laughed haugtily as she took off, and poor Chun-Li burst into tears as she headed home. "Stupid Mai! I didn't mean it to sound like that, I swear!" Chun-Li wept as she went inside of her house. As she went to her bathroom to shower up, she couldn't stop thinking about Raizo. "Oh, Raizo..." Chun-Li moaned as the hot water soaked her body. She began to touch herself, first starting with her breasts. She fondled her size D breasts, moaning as she squeezed them firmly and pinched her nipples. "Oh, Raizo!" Chun-Li moaned erotically. "Oh, I wish it was you touching me...I'm so lonely and horny!" Chun-Li cried out as she began to masturbate. She leaned against the wall and masturbated, imagining Raizo's big hardened cock tearing her apart. "OH! Raizo...I can't help myself! Ryu is a good guy and all, but he's too concerned with winning this tournament. I want someone to be there for me! Oh, God! Oh..." Chun-Li cried as she masturbated even harder. She moaned and groaned loudly as she masturbated to her full pleasure, occassionally squeezing her own breasts to intensify the feeling of orgasm. Finally; Chun-Li reached climax and screamed as she squirted cum all over the place. "AAAAAAHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" Chun-Li screamed. She began moaning and crying as cum kept spraying everywhere, and then she rubbed her vagina to make the feeling of orgasm even greater. Cum was everywhere, and kept oozing a little more out of her vagina as Chun-Li fingered herself and threw her head back; she really wanted to fuck Raizo. "Oh my God! Raizo...I want you so bad! I wanna fuck you so hard, that I'll bleed! I want you to tear my womb apart with your big, hard, and meaty cock! I want you!" Chun-Li sobbed as she laid in the shower stall. She passed out and soon fell asleep for the rest of the night; she would make her move on Raizo tomorrow.

***Uh oh! Looks like somebody's a little jealous, huh? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Mai aggravates Chun-Li while she flirts with Raizo. But how much longer will Mai keep it up before getting into trouble? Read on to find out! Contains special guest appearances from Mortal Kombat and some OCs!***

The next day, Chun-Li woke up feeling awfully tired and cranky. She really didn't want to go to practice today; especially since Mai was going to be there. "I hate Mai! I hate her so much, I could just kick her head to the moon!" Chun-Li growled as she got ready for the day. She walked out of her house and began walking towards the dojo, and was surprised with Ryu walking alongside her. "Ryu! What are you doing here?" Chun-Li exclaimed. "What, I can't walk my own girlfriend up to the dojo and say good morning?" Ryu teased as he pecked her on the cheek. "Oh, Ryu...I'm so sorry. It's just that Mai has been getting on my nerves since yesterday!" Chun-Li admitted as she began blushing. "Actually...she's been kinda acting up lately. She's been bugging everyone, really." Ryu said. "Hmph...I'm surprised Raizo hasn't gotten his nerves ticked by her yet!" Chun-Li snorted. "Oh, you'd be surprised! The other day, Raizo told me that he had to hide from Mai when he learned that she was in town. I'm not so sure about you, but I personally think they may have a history with each other...if you know what I mean." Ryu said as he laughed. "I would certainly hope not!" Chun-Li said out loud. Chun-Li and Ryu finally approached the dojo, and were pleasantly surprised to find Raizo standing there waiting for them with his arms crossed. "Nice to see you two could make it. Come on; Sansei's about to give his welcome speech!" Raizo said. "Cool!" Ryu said. Chun-Li sighed dreamily as she walked past Raizo, and Raizo pretended not to notice. They made their way into an auditorium and sat down on some benches as Sansei approached the stands. "Welcome! I hope you all have gotten plenty of rest, because today the real training begins! But before I assign you into groups, let me first explain to you the rules. Rule number one: Absolutely no weapons are allowed unless otherwise noted. Rule number two: No dirty fighting styles!" Sansei began. "Ha! I'd like to see Mai try that!" Chun-Li smirked. "Chun-Li!" Ryu hissed. "Rule number three: Always show good sportsmanship, whether you win or lose!" the Sansei continued.

After he finished up, he assigned everyone into groups based on their roster. Chun-Li was assigned with Ryu, Sakura, Ken Masters, Cammy, and Kazuma. Mai was assigned with Andy, Mary, Kobra, Kira, and a thug named Skulker. "Heh...this should be fun! I can't wait to beat the crap out of people!" Skulker said as he spat. "But not literally, because that's gross!" Kobra sneered. "Seriously? Don't make fools of yourselves! I spent a lot of time and money to get here, so don't fuck this up for me! Got it?" Kira snapped. "Relax...this is supposed to be fun!" Mai giggled. Raizo wasn't assigned with any group, and Chun-Li and Mai noticed this when he was seen talking with Sansei. "Wait a second! He's not going to train with us?" Chun-Li wondered. "Why is he not going to play with us?" Mai thought. "I also wanted to make another special announcement. Raizo here is going to be given the special honor of observing you all practice. He will not be competing in the tournaments at this time!" Sansei announced. "What? That's not fair!" Chun-Li whined. "Oh, I don't know! I think he'll enjoy watching me, er I mean...us!" Mai said. "Yeah, you wish! Just you wait and see!" Chun-Li growled as she turned her back on her. "Jeez...somebody's on the rag!" Skulker muttered. Kira scoffed at him and smacked his shoulder. "Ow! That freaking hurt!" Skulker whined. "Zip it!" Kira hissed. Kobra cried out as he zipped his pants up. "So, what do we do first?" Mary asked. "The first test today...is test your might!" Sansei announced. "Oh, yeah! This is my type of thing, man!" Kobra cried happily. "Oh, great...here we go!" Kira muttered.

Everyone went into a warehouse and began to perform a test of attempting to break hard objects with their fists. "Kobra! You're up!" Sansei announced. "Yay! I mean, uh...watch this!" Kobra said as he proudly marched towards the boards. "Get ready...you may need to get some aspirin; trust me!" Kira said glumly. Kobra took a deep breath before he slammed his fist down into the board...and he screamed and cried like a little baby when he ended up spraining his wrist. "OWWW! They superglued this thing!" Kobra whined as he shook his hand. "Or maybe you just suck ass! Get a load of this, cocksuckers!" Skulker taunted as he shoved Kobra out of the way. With a roar, he smashed his fist into the board and shattered it into tiny bite sized pieces all over the place. "HELL YEAH! How do you like that, bitches?" Skulker cried triumphantly. "Hey! It wasn't your turn!" Cammy complained. "That's not fair, dude!" Andy agreed. "Aw, quit your bitching! At least we're winning!" Skulker snorted. "This isn't about winning, Skulker! It's about playing fair and by the rules, and you're not doing either!" Mai cried. "Aw, who gives a fuck? I'm out; give me a tap on the shoulder if something interesting happens! I'm taking me a fucking victory nap!" Skulker boasted as he cracked his own neck. Everyone looked at him with venom and anger; they hated this guy's guts. "I hate him!" Chun-Li muttered. "Don't worry; everyone hates him! I'm sure he'll get himself banned from the tournaments soon enough." Ryu whispered. "Man! And I thought I was bad!" Kobra said as he sucked his fingers. "Oh, yeah! You're the real badass all right!" Kira mumbled as she slouched against the wall. To keep a long story short; everyone competed in Test Your Might, and team Street Fighter won thanks to Chun-Li's final kick on a diamond bar. "HA! In your face, Mai!" Chun-Li cried. "Oh, whatever! I loosened it up for you!" Mai pouted as she rubbed her sore legs. "Team Street Fighter wins!" Sansei announced proudly. "Yay! So what next?" Cammy said cheerfully.

The next test was trying to calmly walk across a balance beam, but with a lot of dangerous objects all around you. There was a massive pendulum, fiery rings of death, giant fists of justice, and of course; man eating sharks jumping out pools of water. "Oh man...you go first this time, Kira!" Kobra muttered as he pushed her up to the front. "Hey!" Kira complained. "Kira...you're first! GO!" Sansei cried. Kira sighed impatiently as she began to balance herself across the beam. But when the sharks started snapping at her, she began to freak out and she lost her balance. She cried out as she fell off the beam and then the sharks began chasing after her as she tried to swim away. "Oh, man...she's really gonna kill me now!" Kobra gulped. Skulker laughed his head off as he punched Kobra in the shoulder. "Chun-Li? You're next!" Sansei announced. Chun-Li nodded her head grimly and then exchanged a look at Mai before going. "Hey, Raizo! Watch me!" Chun-Li cried teasingly. Raizo did watch and was deeply impressed with Chun-Li's performance. She calmly balanced herself on the beam, avoiding all the death traps. At one point, a shark tried to eat her. But Chun-Li smirked as she kicked the shark away with her powerful legs and then did a cartwheel to the end of the beam. "Ta-da! Can you beat that, Mai?" Chun-Li cried proudly. "You better believe it! Watch this, Raizo!" Mai retorted. Mai began to balance herself across the beam, avoiding all the death traps. But to show off more than Mai, she jumped through the fiery rings of death and kicked away two sharks before ending it with a sexy pose. "Beat that!" Mai sneered. Chun-Li growled with frustration as she clenched her fists. Skulker was not moved or impressed. "Big fucking whoop! Watch this!" Skulker growled.

He balanced on the beam and utterly destroyed everything while getting to the other side. Some sharks tried to attack him, but Skulker grabbed them and threw them aside. He smashed the giant fist of justice with his own fist as he stood underneath of it, kicked away the pendulum, and dove right through the fiery rings of death before posing in triumph. "OH YEAH! How do you like that, bitches?" Skulker boasted. "DUDE!" Andy cried. "What the fuck, man? That's cheating!" Kobra whined. "You can't do that!" Kazuma exclaimed. "Well it looks like I just did! What are you gonna do about it?" Skulker sneered before he spat. "You're such a douchebag, Skulker!" Mary cried angrily. "Yeah, I know...and I'm proud of it too!" Skulker sneered before he walked off. "I'm gonna kill him!" Andy growled. "Good luck with that, man! He's the toughest mug I ever knew!" Kobra said as he slapped his shoulder. Sansei and Raizo just shook their heads in disapproval. "Are you going to do anything about this?" Raizo asked. "Why bother? He'll probably get himself disqualified in the next test!" Sansei mumbled. The next test came soon enough; it was the Test your Sight contest. But while Andy first performed the test, Kira approached Kobra with an angry look on her face. Kobra looked at her with a really nervous smile. "Uh, hi! No hard feelings...right?" Kobra stuttered. Kira suddenly took out a large fish and began beating Kobra with it. "AAAHHH! I'm sorry, Kira! I'm sorry!" Kobra screamed as he was spanked by the giant fish. "Damn right you are, Kobra!" Kira shouted angrily as she hit him harder. The others couldn't help but laugh as they watched this; everyone except Mai and Chun-Li, who were too focused on competing against each other. "Mai! You are next!" Sansei announced. Mai giggled mischievously at Chun-Li before she stepped up. The cups on the table magically moved around really quickly, but much to everyone's surprise, Mai picked out the right cup on the first try. "That was easy!" Mai giggled. "Whoa, how did she do that?" Kobra wondered as he got back up. "What? She must've cheated!" Chun-Li cried angrily. "I never cheat!" Mai giggled as she winked.

Chun-Li got really mad and decided to take her turn. She waited a few minutes as the cups moved around, and when they finally stopped, she picked out the first cup to come to mind. she got the right cup and she cried out triumphantly. "HA! How do you like that, Raizo? Better than Mai, huh?" Chun-Li shouted competitively. "Oh, whatever! Anybody can pick it on the first try, but it takes true skill to master it like me!" Mai teased. Raizo felt like he wanted to curl up into a little ball and vanish; he knew that this was going to happen. "Why me? Why do they compete over me?" Raizo muttered. "That's nothing! Get a load of this!" Skulker boasted as he moved up towards the table. The cups spun around rapidly, and when he finally picked his cup up...he was angry to find out he got the wrong cup. "WHAT? This fucking game's rigged!" Skulker cried. "Ha! Nice try, Skulker!" Ryu teased. Skulker growled angrily as he swiped the cups off the table and stormed off with a butt-load of cussing. "Man! Somebody must've put cranky pills in his cereal this morning!" Cammy muttered. "So...what's the final test?" Mai asked. "The final test isn't until tomorrow. That's all for now, my dear friends. Tonight; make sure you rest. Tomorrow...your first actual fight begins!" Sansei announced. "All right! I can't wait for that...get ready, Mai!" Chun-Li whispered. "This should be fun!" Mai said with a smirk.

Much later, back in the lobby of the dojo; everyone was relaxing while having some refreshments. Well, everyone except Skulker; he was out pouting in the balcony while smoking. "Man! These grapes are good!" Kobra said with his mouthful. "Careful, Kobra! Don't choke!" Kira taunted as she slapped his back. Kobra began to humorously choke, making everyone laugh. Kira finally smacked his back again, forcing a grape out of his mouth and into the fruit punch. "Ew! Now what are we supposed to drink?" Cammy cried out in disgust. "I brought some cherry pop!" Mai said cheerfully as she came in with a cooler. "Sweet! Gimmie some!" Kobra said even though he was out of breath. "I didn't bring any for you, silly! I only brought one!" Mai said with a giggle. "What? Well then what's the point of sharing if there's only one, Mai?" Chun-Li snapped. "Of course I'll be sharing...just not with you!" Mai teased as she took out the bottle of soda. "Well, who are you planning on sharing it with?" Mary asked. At the same time; Raizo came into the lobby with Sansei. "Oh, Raizo?" Mai called out. Raizo rolled his eyes as she approached him. "Of course!" Raizo muttered. Chun-Li looked like she was about to have an aneurism; now she could defintely tell that Mai was competing with her for Raizo. "Why you little..." Chun-Li growled. "Hey, Raizo? I got you this special bottle of soda. Would you like some?" Mai asked with a cute voice. "Sure! Why not?" Raizo said obviously not interested. As he sat down on a comfy chair, Mai knelt down in front of him with a bottle opener. "Pop your cherry?" Mai asked. "MAI!" Chun-Li screeched with fury. Everyone else sort of looked at her with mixed expressions, but Raizo looked really confused. "Um...yes?" Raizo replied stupidly. A few of the guys couldn't help but stifle a giggle, and most of the girls started blushing. Mai grinned wickedly as she popped open the bottle of soda, and Chun-Li looked like she was ready to rip someone's head off. As Raizo began to drink the soda, Sansei approached Mai. "Mai? Can I talk with you...in private?" Sansei asked sternly.

Mai sighed impatiently as she knew what to expect, and while she left, Chun-Li started fuming as she went off to another corner to calm herself. Raizo noticed Chun-Li was getting upset, and he asked Ryu what was up. "Hey, Ryu? Why is Chun-Li so upset? Was it something I said?" Raizo asked innocently. "Uh, no it wasn't you...it was Mai!" Ryu replied. "What did she say?" Raizo asked. "You seriously don't know what pop your cherry means, man?" Kobra snickered. "Shut up!" Kira growled as she hit him. "Wait, what's going on?" Raizo demanded. Andy sighed impatiently as he approached him and whispered something in his ear. "It means she wants to give you a blowjob!" Andy whispered. Raizo looked pale as a ghost as he nearly dropped his bottle of soda. "Oh, God!" Raizo muttered. After a few minutes, Mai came out with Sansei. Whatever he said to her, it obviously made Mai shut up for the rest of the night. She pouted for the rest of the night and did not say another word. At the same time, Chun-Li came out and looked a bit calmer. "So, what did I miss?" Chun-Li asked teasingly towards Mai. Mai glared at her when she said that. "Nothing!" Mai growled. "Ok, enough. Let's head home!" Ryu said at last.

***Well, that's that! Stay tuned for more...it's going to get better; trust me!* ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Mai and Chun-Li continue to compete for Raizo's attention. But when their fight against each other gets canceled and Chun-Li ends up fighting against someone else, things may change between their rivalry and may end up making a new enemy. Warning: Contains some lemons, violent fighting, and swearing; viewer discretion is advised!***

Mai woke up the next day in her dorm and began slowly walking down the stairs; she was very tired and cranky. All she could keep thinking about was Raizo and how she was going to make Chun-Li suffer, but she also had to deal with some personal struggles about whether to stay true to Andy or not. But when she walked passed a room, she stopped and snuck back towards it as she thought she heard something strange. "Huh? What's going on?" Mai asked herself. She gasped as she saw Kobra and Kira fucking each other's brains out. "OH! Oh, yeah! Yeah! Fuck me harder, Kobra! Pound my pussy!" Kira cried out in sheer ecstasy. "Oh, God! You're so tight and wet, Kira!" Kobra grunted. Mai nearly threw up and took off in disgust. "EWWW! Oh my God! I can't believe this! Even Kobra and Kira are having a passionate love life, and I'm still stuck here at rock bottom with Andy! He's a good guy and all, but he just never seems that interested in me anymore! This sucks!" Mai pounted as she sat down on a couch. Just as she turned on the TV, Mary walked into the room in her bathrobe. "What's the matter, Mai? You look very frustrated." Mary asked as she sat down with her. "I'm not happy, Mary." Mai said with her pouty face. "I can see that, Mai. Is there something you want to talk about? It's just you and me." Mary offered. Mai sighed heavily as she shook her head. "I'm very upset because...I'm in love with Raizo. The problem is that he doesn't know how I really feel about him, and what's worse is that Chun-Li is trying to take him away from me. Don't get me wrong; Andy is a great guy...but he's not interested in me anymore!" Mai explained. "Oh, I see. Well, all I can say to you is this: Just do what you have to do to get his attention and just hope he'll notice." Mary said before she hugged her. "Thanks Mary!" Mai whispered. "You're welcome, Mai. Come on, let's get ready. The big tournament is today!" Mary said. They got up and got themselves ready for the day.

Meanwhile; back in Chun-Li's dorm, she woke up feeling very determined to beat the crap out of Mai and win Raizo's heart. But while she was busy kicking a bag with Mai's picture on it, Cammy walked in on her. " What on earth are you doing, Chun-Li? You've been doing that since the crack of dawn! The tournament isn't until later today! Are that determined to win the tournaments or something?" Cammy said in irritation. "No! I'm determined to beat the crap out of Mai!" Chun-Li growled as she rapidly kicked the bag until it was nothing but fluff and feathers. "Ok, you need to calm down. Sit down! We need to talk..." Cammy said as she sat on her bed. Chun-Li did sit down, and much to Cammy's surprise she burst into tears. "Oh, Cammy! I love Raizo so much...that I just can't bear it anymore!" Chun-Li sobbed. "What? But why? Don't you love Ryu?" Cammy exclaimed in shock. "I thought that I did...but he just doesn't seem interested in me anymore. All he cares about is winning and being the best fighter. But I love Raizo so much, that I want to win so I can get his attention and maybe even win his heart. But I don't think he even cares!" Chun-Li wept. "Oh, Chun-Li! I'm sure that Ryu does love you. But...if you're really serious about getting closer with Raizo, I don't think that beating up Mai is going to win his heart." Cammy began. "You don't understand, Cammy! Ever since we were little girls, Mai was always trying to be better than me and always ended up winning! She got the boys, she got the popularity, and she always got whatever she wanted. But today; I'm gonna change all of that! I'm gonna beat her and I'm gonna win Raizo's heart!" Chun-Li cried. "Chun-Li...if you want to know for sure that Raizo is the one for you, you should get to know him a little more personally." Cammy said as she touched her shoulder. "I've tried that! But it wouldn't work! But I'm sure to get his attention today; feel free to join me in training!" Chun-Li snapped as she wrenched herself away.

Cammy just sighed as she shook her head and walked away. "Just don't do anything stupid or mean, ok?" Cammy said before she left her room. "I won't! I'll just beat her, that's all!" Chun-Li pouted. As Cammy left her room, she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. But when she got there, she was a little shocked to find Sakura making out with Ryu. "Oh! Maybe that's why she's hasn't been getting along with him; that cheating son of a bitch!" Cammy cursed as she snuck off to the living room. She sat on the couch and began crying, when Kazuma walked up towards her. "Hey, Cammy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kazuma asked. "Oh, Kazuma! It's awful...it's completely awful! Poor Chun-Li feels like she's not good enough for Ryu and she thinks that by beating the tar out of Mai Shiranui, she'll win his heart. But if she knew that Ryu was cheating on her with Sakura, then she'll be devastated!" Cammy wept. "What? That little bitch..." Kazuma cursed as he sat down with his girlfriend. "Listen, Cammy. No matter what happens, just remember that I'll always love you!" Kazuma said kindly. "Oh, Kazuma! You're so awesome! Thank you!" Cammy whispered before she began making out with him. Kazuma and Cammy soon found themselves making love on the couch, and they did so wildly and passionately. Kazuma grunted as he thrust his hardened 8 inch manhood deep into Cammy's tight clean shaven pussy, and Cammy cried out as he squeezed and fondled her size C breasts. "Oh! Oh, Kazuma! You're so good! I love you!" Cammy cried out passionately. "I love you too, Cammy! Oh, God...I think I'm gonna cum!" Kazuma cried. "Me too! I'm cumming, Kazuma!" Cammy squealed as her woman juices sprayed out all over the place. Kazuma cried out as he came into Cammy's womb, and then tore himself out and came all over her face. "OH! Wow...I feel like a cinnamon bun; so much of your sweet, gooey cum is all over my face. Mmm...tastes good, too!" Cammy said as she slurped cum off her hands. "Come on, Cammy. We better get cleaned up before anyone sees us!" Kazuma said as he helped her up.

Much later; everyone else met up at the dojo to prepare for the tournaments, when Raizo noticed something strange. "Hey! Where are those other two fighters of yours, Mai? Where's Kobra and Kira?" Raizo asked. People started murmmering as they noticed that they were gone, but Mai looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "Uh, they couldn't make it...they, umm...died." Mai said stupidly. "What?" a few people exclaimed. "Is that the truth?" Sansei demanded. Mai walked up to him and whispered something in his ear, and he looked quite shocked when she finished. "Oh...ok, then. Right! Moving on without Kobra or Kira! The tournament is very simple!" Sansei announced. But as he rambled on about the rules, Chun-Li and Raizo approached her. "What was that all about, Mai?" Chun-Li demanded. "I didn't anything wrong, Chun-Li! Except maybe running into those two...ugh!" Mai shuddered. ""Wait, what happened?" Raizo asked. Mai sighed heavily as she shook her head in embarassement. "I walked in on them wildly fucking each other's brains out!" Mai said sheepishly. "EWWW!" Chun-Li squealed. Raizo looked a bit disgusted, but kept quiet. "Yeah...so I guess it's safe to say that they won't be competing in today's tournament!" Mai said now sounding a little more optimistic. "Ugh...I'm not so sure I can even concentrate anymore!" Chun-Li said now obviously repulsed. "Good...because maybe I'll be busy kicking your ass!" Mai sneered. "Not before I kick yours first!" Chun-Li growled. They got in each other's faces and growled, but Raizo broke them apart. "Stop it! Don't mess this up, ok? I don't want to have to disqulify you two!" Raizo snapped. "Fine! But I'm not going to show you any mercy, Mai!" Chun-Li snapped back. "Fine! Me too!" Mai sneered as she stuck her tongue out.

To keep a long story short, the tournaments went like this. Ryu battled against Andy and Mary battled against Sakura. Ryu won against Andy, but Mary beat Sakura by a point. When it was time for Mai and Chun-Li to fight, everyone was given a big surprise. "Next up...Mai Shiranui against...Cammy!" Sansei announced. "WHAT? Wait, time out! I thought that I was supposed to battle against Mai! That can't possibly be correct!" Chun-Li demanded. "Oh, wait a second...that's not until tomorrow! Thanks for pointing that out, Chun-Li. The real battle is going to be..." Sansei said as he took out a paper from a box. He gasped in surprise as he saw it; he wasn't even expecting to see this. "Chun-Li vs. Skulker!" Sansei announced nervously. "WHAT?" Everyone else exclaimed. "Somebody call for an exterminator? Well you're in luck!" Skulker sneered as he suddenly appeared and laughed evilly. Everyone turned to him and stared at him as he walked into the arena. Skulker cracked his neck and spat a nasty loogie, making everyone cringe in disgust. "Ew! That's disgusting, Skulker!" Chun-Li complained. "Aw, quit your bitching!" Skulker snorted as he cracked his knuckles. "What did you just say?" Chun-Li growled. "Oh, I'm sorry...did I hurt your feelings? Oh, grow the fuck up! I'll show you what pain really is!" Skulker snarled as he stood in a very aggressive stance. "Oh, yeah? Well let's see if you can do that after I break your face with my powerful kicks!" Chun-Li cried as she stood her ground. "Hmph! I'd like to see you try!" Skulker sneered with an ugly smile.

Everyone watched in anticpation as Chun-Li brawled with Skulker; it was quite a fight to see. Though Chun-Li fought bravely with her powerful kicks, she was actually overpowered by Skulker's brutal punching attacks. Chun-Li cried out as she was clobbered by Skulker's fists; he was actually pretty tough, if not mean. "Ouch! Stop it; you're fighting too rough!" Chun-Li complained. "Too rough? Well how about this?" Skulker growled as he grabbed her leg. "HEY! STOP THAT! LET ME GO!" Chun-Li screeched as she tried to break free. Suddenly to everyone's horror, Skulker cried out fiercely as he slammed his elbow into her leg and snapped it broken! Chun-Li screamed in howling agony as she felt her bones break and she fell down to her back, crying out in total pain. Not even finished; Skulker leapt up into the air and smashed his elbow into her ribcage, breaking almost every rib bone in her chest. As soon as he was done brutalizing poor Chun-Li, he cried out in triumph as he spat on her. "You son of a bitch! How dare you!" Ryu cried fiercely. "That's dirty, Skulker! That's just down right rotten and dirty!" Mary shouted angrily. "Who gives a fuck? This is a fucking fighting tournament, not knitting circle!" Skulker snapped. "OOOWWWW! It hurts so bad!" Chun-Li screamed with tears of pain. "What the hell is your problem you freak? Who do you think you are?" Cammy scolded. "Only the toughest fuck that ever lived on this planet, princess pigtails!" Skulker sneered as he spat again. "Hey! Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Kazuma screamed as he pushed him. "Oh, yeah? Make me!" Skulker growled as he grabbed his face and punched him the gut, sending him flying against the wall.

Pretty soon, everyone swarmed around Skulker to restrain him. But he was much too powerful and nearly escaped. But Raizo would see him dead before he even dared to leave. He cried out fiercely as he lashed out with his Razor Chain and snagged Skulker by the legs and tripped him on his face. Raizo then yanked him back towards the arena and made him smash into the ground, where several guards grabbed him and held him down. Sansei approached Skulker with a very angry look on his face. "In all my years of teaching, I have never seen such immaturity and cowardice! You are not welcome here in this dojo and you're not welcome in my school anymore! As of this point, you are hearby expelled from my dojo for life and your are disqualified from the tournaments!" Sansei screamed furiously. Skulker looked up at him with a look of rage in his eyes. "What did you say, old man?" Skulker snarled. Sansei backhanded him savagely and made everyone gasp. "I was wrong to have welcomed you here, you ungrateful miscreant! Pack your belongings and get out NOW!" Sansei shouted. Skulker started laughing evilly. "You're going to regret this desicion...old man!" Skulker sneered. Suddenly he broke free of the guard's grip. "MARK MY WORDS, YOU WHINY BASTARDS! YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Skulker roared as he took off. Everyone else glared at him until he was gone. "That cowardly son of a bitch! If I ever catch him again, I'll beat his brains out!" Ryu growled. Sansei approached Chun-Li and motioned several guards to help her over to the infirmary. "Don't worry, Chun-Li. We'll get you fixed up; I promise!" Sansei said kindly. "Thank you...I'm so sorry I lost." Chun-Li sobbed. "You didn't lose...Skulker did! You're a brave young warrior, Chun-Li. The rest of you, I am proud to call you my students! You should all be proud of the effort you gave just to make it to this point." Sansei announced.

Everyone else felt a little sheepish, but Raizo was clearly still pissed off at Skulker. "Raizo? I want to speak with you in private in my office in about 20 minutes." Sansei announced. "Yes sir!" Raizo said as he bowed. "Students, dismissed! We will continue this tournament tomorrow! Right now, get some rest!" Sansei instructed. The others took off and did their thing, and Raizo spoke with Sansei 20 minutes later. "Raizo? I must ask you a huge favor." Sansei asked gravely. "Whatever it is you need, I'll do what I can. What do you need me to do?" Raizo replied. "I want you to keep a close eye on Chun-Li; she doesn't look well. I'm giving you special permission to be with her at all costs. Make sure that she feels comfortable and take good care of her until she is well again, is that understood?" Sansei instructed. "With my life, sir!" Raizo replied. "Good. I'm glad I can count on you, my friend. Chun-Li means the world to me, and if I were a bit younger...I'd kill that son of a bitch!" Sansei said with bitterness. "Sansei? If I may ask...is Chun-Li-" Raizo began. "She's my granddaughter!" Sansei said. "Oh, I see! Well in that case, I'll be sure to treat her like a treasure. I'll guard her with my life!" Raizo vowed. "Thank you, Raizo. Go; keep my granddaughter company!" Sansei said. "As you wish, Sansei!" Raizo said as he bowed. He took off and began to make his way towards the infirmary; he was sure to make Chun-Li very comfortable and safe.

***Wow! That's quite a lot of drama, huh? But wait until you see what happens next!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Raizo pays Chun-Li a little visit at the infirmary. But unfortunately, Chun-Li has been given quite a lot of medication and is a little loopy. But she nonetheless surprises Raizo with a little trick up her sleeve when he visits her. Warning: Contains a super hot lemon scene, some language, and a very ditzy and loopy Chun-Li; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo walked all the way over to the other side of the dojo, where the infirmary was located. He had bought some flowers for Chun-Li to show his appreciation towards her and kept hoping she was going to feel better when she saw him. But the moment he arrived, he was a little surprised to see Chun-Li acting quite...goofy to say the least. "Heeeyyyy, baby! Whatcha doin' here all by yourself?" Chun-Li cried out with a slur. "Oh no! That bastard must've knocked her out a lot harder than I thought." Raizo muttered. A very attractive looking nurse showed up and told Raizo why Chun-Li was acting so strange. "I'm sorry, sir. Chun-Li may seem a little slow and awkward because we had to give her quite a lot of medication to ease the pain. Unfortunately; we used up quite a lot and it may be a while before Chun-Li returns to normal. So she may be very loopy for most of the evening." the nurse explained. "Oh, well that explains it. At least she looks happy!" Raizo shrugged. Chun-Li started giggling as she saw a little birdie fly by her window. "Bye-bye, birdie!" Chun-Li giggled in a cute voice. "If you want, I can set those flowers by her bed and tell her you said hello." the nurse offered. "Actually, I wanted to come visit her. Sansei's orders!" Raizo replied politely. "Oh, well by all means...make yourself comfortable!" the nurse replied as she walked away. "Hopefully you'll have the patience with that crazy bitch; I should've told you we had to hold her down just to give her those damn medication pills!" the nurse muttered under her breath. Raizo went inside of Chun-Li's room and closed the door, and sat next to her bed. Chun-Li looked up at Raizo with a big, wide, and creepy lookin smile. "Hey, there big boy! What's that you got for me?" Chun-Li asked in a drunken voice. "Uh, I got you flowers!" Raizo said as he showed them to her. "Aw... for me? Thank you!" Chun-Li said sweetly as she grabbed them. Suddenly; Chun-Li began eating the flowers noisily and burped loudly as she threw away the stems. "Mmm...my favorite!" Chun-Li said in contempt. Raizo sighed in irritation, but he had to do his best to be patient with her...even if she acted like a complete idiot.

Raizo looked at his watch, and Chun-Li looked over to him with a cute look on her face. "What time is it?" Chun-Li asked. "It's 8:00!" Raizo replied calmly. "No it's not...it's playtime!" Chun-Li giggled as she sat up. Raizo raised his eyebrows as she sat up straight and looked at him with a strange smile on her face. "No. I think you need to rest, Chun-Li. You took a lot of medicine and you need to take it easy." Raizo said as he gently touched her shoulders and tried to lay her back down. Suddenly; Chun-Li wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him down with her and stared into his eyes with gleaming passion. "Chun-Li! What are you doing?" Raizo exclaimed. "I told you! It's playtime..." Chun-Li whispered seductively. Raizo got wide eyed as he got the idea. "Chun-Li, no! Don't you dare try anything naughty! You need to rest!" Raizo said sternly. "But I'm bored!" Chun-Li whined. "I don't care! It's the doctor's orders, and you need to rest!" Raizo said now losing patience. Chun-Li started laughing at him as he sat up, but Raizo was very shocked that her legs tightly held him in place and refused to let go. "Chun-Li, stop it! This isn't funny!" Raizo snapped. "You look really horny when you're frustrated!" Chun-Li said in a ditzy voice. Raizo's eyes bugged out and his face paled as she said that; she was either drugged up as hell, or she was really flirting with him. "Chun-Li!" Raizo exclaimed. "You wanna see something?" Chun-Li giggled naughtily. "Uh, not really. What was it that you wanted to show me?" Raizo asked now feeling really nervous. Chun-Li reached up to her top part of her costume and tore off the front, baring her size D breasts. Raizo's face was now red and started sweating like a hot tamale as she began fondling her naked breasts. "Chun-Li! Put your shirt back on!" Raizo cried trying his best not to sound nervous. "You like what you see, don't you?" Chun-Li teased as she squeezed and played with her own breasts. "That's it! I'm getting out of here!" Raizo snapped.

But as Raizo tried to get up, Chun-Li tightly squeezed her legs and prevented him from moving anywhere. To make matters worse, Chun-Li sat back up and tightly grabbed Raizo and began smothering his face in her breasts as she brought his head over towards them. "Chun-Li, stop it!" Raizo cried as he felt her giant boobs squishing his face. "Oh, Raizo...you're such a good guy. I love you!" Chun-Li moaned as she began rubbing the back of his head and smothered him even tighter with her breasts. Raizo began groaning as he tried to pull away, but Chun-Li refused to let him go. No matter how hard Raizo tried to break free, Chun-Li's legs held him by the waist tighter and she squeezed his head into her breasts harder; there was no way he could escape now. "I want you to make me happy, Raizo! I want you to be my new boyfriend and make me complete!" Chun-Li cried passionately as she began rubbing his back and kissed the top of his head. Raizo gave up; he knew that there was now way he could escape from Chun-Li, so he might as well enjoy himself with her. Chun-Li could sense Raizo's feelings of defeat, and smiled as she lifted his face away from her breasts and gave him a big passionate kiss on the lips. Raizo cried out in dismay as Chun-Li forced her tongue inside of his mouth and began hungrily dwelling it inside and sloshed it around for several minutes. Raizo thought he was about to pass out from a lack of breath, but Chun-Li finally pulled away and held his face gently as she stared lustfully into his eyes. "You trying to kill me?" Raizo panted. "No...I want you to feel happy too!" Chun-Li said sweetly as she kissed his lips again. "Chun-Li, please stop this. I really need to go!" Raizo complained. "Actually...I want you to _cum_ with me!" Chun-Li giggled at her naughty play of words.

Raizo felt quite shocked at Chun-Li's mischievous behavior, but also couldn't help but feel aroused. Chun-Li could sense this, and his hardening manhood that was starting to press against her. "Ooh, you _are_ aroused! Well luckily for you, I'm gonna make sure that I make all your wildest fantasies come true. So you ready to play?" Chun-Li teased as she tore off his pants and started giving him a handjob. "Oh! I guess I don't have a choice, so we might as well play!" Raizo teased back as he grabbed her breasts and fondled them. "Oh! Now you're talking! Let's make some noise!" Chun-Li said sexily as she tore off all her clothes and tightly wrapped her naked body around Raizo's. "Not too much, though. We'll attract too much attention!" Raizo warned as he made out with her. "Ah, who cares? They're all going home now, so we've got the whole night to ourselves. Come here and let me show you what I can do!" Chun-Li snickered as she pinned him to the bed. Chun-Li and Raizo started making out insatiably for 10 minutes, and then Chun-Li finally decided to make her next move. "You ever hear of a tit fuck before, Raizo?" Chun-Li asked sexily. "Yeah, I have." Raizo replied. "Well, then you're really gonna love the way I do it! Lay down and let me show you how it's really done!" Chun-Li instructed. "You know, for an INTERPOL agent, you sure know a lot of naughty things!" Raizo teased as he laid on his back. "I can be a bad girl if I want!" Chun-Li teased back as she sandwiched her breasts inbetween his 9 inch penis. She placed her mouth into his penis and began sucking him wildly as she started fapping her breasts. Raizo began moaning and groaning in pleasure as Chun-Li tit fucked him; this did feel pretty good. "Oh, Chun-Li! This feels great...please don't stop!" Raizo moaned. "Not until you cum!" Chun-Li giggled as she sucked and fapped him harder. "Chun-Li! I'm gonna cum! ACK!" Raizo cried out as he came.

Chun-Li's eyes bulged out as Raizo came into her mouth and splattered all over her breasts, and she pulled away gasping for breath as Raizo continued to cum all over her face. "Oh! Good God, Raizo! Still not empty? God, you're like a hose! Oh! I'm so sticky and messy; I'm drowning in cum!" Chun-Li moaned as cum coated her face and oozed out of her mouth and all over her breasts. Raizo was _still_cumming, and Chun-Li jerked him off until he was empty. Chun-Li looked as white as a cake and felt sticky as glue by the time Raizo had finished releasing his load all over her, but she liked it. Chun-Li moaned ravanously as she began lathering her breasts up with his cum and rubbed it all over her body as a lubricant. Chun-Li grabbed Raizo and began rubbing her body against his, moaning in erotic pleasure as she began fiercely French Kissing him. Raizo's libido kicked in and he finally climbed on top of Chun-Li, pinning her to the bed. "Ooh, you're feisty! I like that...so whatcha gonna do, tough guy?" Chun-Li teased. "You'll see!" Raizo replied with a smirk as he began squeezing Chun-Li's breasts like no tommorrow. Chun-Li began moaning and squealing as Raizo played with her breasts, but suddenly began to tremble and stiffen up as Raizo placed three fingers into her pussy. "AH! Raizo, be careful...I'm sensitive right there!" Chun-Li cried. "Oh, don't worry...I won't hurt you _much_!" Raizo sneered as he began fingering her like crazy. Chun-Li's eyes rolled back in her head and she began screaming and moaning loudly in pure ecstasy and pleasure; she never felt this good before, not even with Ryu. "OH RAIZO! THAT FEELS SO GOOD! DON'T STOP!" Chun-Li cried. "Man...you're awfully tight in here, aren't you?" Raizo chuckled. "RAIZO, I'M CUMMING!" Chun-Li screeched as she shot a huge fountain of woman juices all over his face. Raizo blinked a few times before he wiped his face and licked his hand. "Damn...you really are a horny bitch, aren't you?" Raizo muttered.

Chun-Li grabbed him and began moaning louder as she began making out with him again. "YES! I like it when you talk dirty, Raizo! Make me cum again, please! Make me horny and crazy!" Chun-Li begged as she smothered him with passionate kisses. "Ok, but you asked for it!" Raizo teased as he sat above her womanhood. "Go for it, big boy! I want to feel your big meaty cock inside of me! Tear me apart!" Chun-Li demanded as she spread her pussy wide open. Raizo showed no hesitation as he stabbed himself deep into Chun-Li, and Chun-Li bucked her hips into his penis and began moaning loudly with pleasure as Raizo pounded away. "Oh, Raizo!" Chun-Li cried out with passion and lust. "Gah! You're even tighter and wetter than I thought, Chun-Li!" Raizo grunted. "Don't stop! Keep fucking me!" Chun-Li squealed. Raizo did not stop; he fucked Chun-Li hard for about 8 hours straight and Chun-Li enjoyed every moment of it. Finally; when they reached climax, they were both shouting and crying out in pure ecstasy of the moment of orgasm. "RAIZO! I'M CUMMING!" Chun-Li screamed. "Me too! OH, GOD!" Raizo shouted. They both screamed as they came together and tightly held onto each other in the missionary position; Raizo still kept pumping his load into Chun-Li's womb, making her scream and cry as her eyes rolled back from pure pleasure. Raizo finally pulled himself out and spilled one last huge load all over her body, making Chun-Li moan ravanously in pleasure as she was painted with Raizo's cum. "Oh, Raizo...that was the best sex I've ever had in years! Thank you!" Chun-Li moaned before she passed out. Raizo fell asleep with her and sighed in both contempt and exaustion; he actually felt pretty good after having sex with Chun-Li. But while they were unaware of it, a very evil Skulker was watching them from the shadows outside through a window. "Ah ha! So you do have a weakness! I shall truly enjoy killing you both, but first things first. Time to make the old man and his little dojo buddies pay. And I think I know just where to start!" Skulker laughed evilly.

***Wow! That's quite a lemon scene, huh? But it looks like Skulker's going to have his own little fun too! So stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, Raizo and Chun-Li start to get some sudden hostility from Ryu for no reason. However; Mai learns the reason why and tries to get Skulker to fess up, but ends up getting into an ugly situation. Will Raizo and Chun-Li have the heart to help her out before Skulker ends up hurting her? Warning: Contains a violent fight scene and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

A few days later; Chun-Li's legs and chest were feeling much better and her bones were healed completely. She was also not loopy anymore and could think and talk more clearly. As she was helped up by Raizo, Chun-Li grinned as she stood up on her own two feet again. "Wow! I didn't realize how good it felt to be able to stand on my own two feet again, Raizo!" Chun-Li said happily. "Well, it's amazing what those medical treatments can do nowadays. How are you feeling?" Raizo said as he held her hands. Chun-Li sighed dreamily as she stood up and held Raizo's hands. She looked into his eyes and smiled before kissing his lips. "I feel great, Raizo. I haven't felt this good in years, to be perfectly honest with you!" Chun-Li said romantically. "Really? Well, what about you and Ryu? Have you not been getting along that great or something?" Raizo replied. Chun-Li frowned and sighed heavily. "No, Raizo. We haven't been getting along too great. Actually; I don't think there's a spark between him and me anymore to be honest with you." Chun-Li said sadly. "Really? Why is that?" Raizo asked in concern. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I've got you to keep me company, so I should be much better now." Chun-Li said a bit more cheerfully. Raizo smiled as he hugged her and began walking out of the infirmary slowly, arm in arm. "You hungry?" Raizo asked. "I'm starving! But can we not eat any flowers?" Chun-Li replied. Raizo laughed as he remembered that, and decided to take her to a Ramen shop. But as they began walking through the dojo, they noticed that several people were looking at them strangely...hostile even. "What's up with them? Why do they look so upset?" Chun-Li asked. "I'm not sure, Chun-Li. But I wouldn't worry about it." Raizo replied. "I don't know...they don't look so friendly. We should be careful!" Chun-Li suggested as she held onto him tighter for comfort. "Don't worry, Chun-Li. I'm gonna make sure nobody touches you; I promise!" Raizo whispered. "Thanks, babe!" Chun-Li whispered back.

They went inside of the Ramen shop and ordered a huge bowl of noodles before they sat down at a booth close together. But while they were eating, Ryu approached them with an angry look on his faces. "Having fun, you two?" Ryu shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. "Ryu! What's gotten into you?" Chun-Li exclaimed. "What's wrong? Did I do something to offend you?" Raizo asked sternly. Ryu replied by punching him in the face, forcing Raizo on the floor. "RYU!" Chun-Li screeched. "That's for betraying me, you son of a bitch!" Ryu cried angrily. Raizo jumped back up and shook off the pain before staring at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Raizo exclaimed. "Shut up, you little bastard!" Ryu cried fiercely as he punched Raizo in the face again. "Ryu, stop it!" Chun-Li cried as she jumped off the booster. "You shut up! I'll deal with you later!" Ryu snapped as he pushed her. "Don't you dare touch her, asshole!" Raizo growled. "Or else what?" Ryu challenged. Raizo glared at him before he cried out fiercely and kicked him into the wall. "You don't want to know, that's what!" Raizo growled. Pretty soon, Raizo found himself fighting against Ryu, but it only lasted for a few minutes because several people including the owner of the Ramen shop had to force them away from each other. "Knock it off, you two! You know the rules; no brawling in the Ramen shop!" the owner cried. "Let me go! I'll kill him!" Ryu shouted. "Ryu, stop it! What the hell has gotten into you?" Chun-Li screamed. "Don't act so innocent, Chun-Li! I know you have been going out with Raizo behind my back, so don't you dare play all innocent with me!" Ryu cried. "What? Oh, don't even go there! I saw you making out with Sakura the other day, so if anyone's guilty of cheating...it's you!" Chun-Li shouted back. "I said that's enough! Now the three of you better calm down or I'm gonna have to tell Sansei about this!" the owner of the Ramen shop cried.

Raizo and Ryu finally calmed down and stormed off out of the shop, but Chun-Li followed them. "Guys, wait!" Chun-Li cried. "What? You gonna tell me I'm not good enough for you now, is that it?" Ryu snapped. "I said that I saw you making out with Sakura, so why the hell should I say sorry to you?" Chun-Li screamed. "Because that bastard Skulker hit her!" Ryu shouted. Raizo and Chun-Li were very shocked to hear that. "What?" they demanded. "Sakura was in pain because that douchebag Skulker hit her and I was only comforting her! But that's completely different than outright fucking someone out of pure lust, Chun-Li!" Ryu said with bitter rage. Chun-Li began to cry. "Ryu, please stop it! It wasn't like that, I swear!" Chun-Li sobbed. "And as for you, Raizo! I don't care if Sansei put you in charge of her; if you touch Chun-Li again, I'm gonna kill you!" Ryu shouted as he pointed at him. Raizo just folded his arms and sighed. "It wasn't my fault...she got loopy from all those drugs they made her take." Raizo began. Ryu attempted to punch him again, but Chun-Li grabbed him away and slapped him. "STOP IT! It's no wonder I've fallen in love with him and not you, you selfish bastard! All you care about is yourself! You never talk to me anymore and you never show me any love...you would choose being the best fighter over having me!" Chun-Li sobbed. Ryu looked at her with hurt on his face. "Chun-Li..." Ryu began. "Raizo is more of a man than you will ever be in your miserable life! He actually cares about me and loves me for who I am! You never even told me you loved me...not even once!" Chun-Li wept bitterly. "That's not true; I've told you a thousand times I loved you!" Ryu objected. "You didn't mean it! Raizo means it when he says he loves me!" Chun-Li snapped. "I never said that, Chun-Li!" Raizo said sternly. Chun-Li looked at him like she was about to fall apart. "What?" Chun-Li demanded. "I'm sorry...but I don't think I love you, Chun-Li. I'm only doing what I was told. What happened back there wasn't love...if I had tried to get away, then I would've end up hurting you even worse. I'm sorry." Raizo said gravely. Chun-Li sobbed even harder after she slapped his face. "FINE! I don't need any of you! I hate you; I hope you're happy!" Chun-Li screamed before she took off crying. Raizo sighed as he walked off, and Ryu just stood there stupefied.

But while all this happened, Mai watched this from a distance and began to cry as she felt Chun-Li's pain. "What happened to you guys?" Mai whispered. As she stood there, Skulker walked over to her and laughed evilly. "Talk about a fucking drama, huh?" Skulker sneered. Mai turned around and glared at him; she immediately realized he was responsible for this. "You son of a bitch!" Mai growled. Skulker laughed at her. "You think that this is funny? You're sickening!" Mai roared. "Of course I think it's funny...why wouldn't I think it's funny? You really think Ryu would've known that Chun-Li fucked Raizo behind his back on his own? Now that they're torn apart, there's no need for them to feel sorry for each other!" Skulker sneered. Mai looked at him with widened eyes and a flushing face of anguish. "What's that supposed to mean, Skulker?" Mai demanded. Skulker laughed evilly before he spat. "It means once I get rid of the competition, I'll have my chance of revenge against the old man! I'll crush him even worse than those faggots!" Skulker said in a very unpleasent tone. Mai grew furious as he said that. "You sick son of a bitch! If you so much as touch them, I'll make you pay!" Mai cried angrily. "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do about it, bitch? You're gonna blow me to death?" Skulker sneered. With an angry cry, Mai Shiranui kicked Skulker in the crotch with all her might and made him scream in howling agony as he fell on his knees; holding his tenders. "God damn it, you little bitch! That fucking hurt like hell!" Skulker cried out in agony as he held his privates. "Then this won't hurt at all!" Mai snapped as she kicked him in the face. Skulker cried out as he felt his skull shatter and Mai stomped her foot into his chest before taking off. Skulker growled and groaned in rage and pain as he slowly stood back up and watched her run away. "Yeah, you better run away you whore! I'm gonna make you suffer for this!" Skulker grumbled as he began hobbling away.

Later that night; Mai was taking a bath in the bath house, when she started hearing strange noises. "Huh? What's that?" Mai wondered as she stood up. She wrapped a towel around her nude body and slowly crept up to the door, only to find nobody was there. "Huh! That's right, perverts. You better run away...I'll beat your ass the next time you peep on me." Mai chuckled. Suddenly, a powerful steel grip grabbed Mai from behind and tightly clamped her mouth shut as he began dragging her back over to the bath. "You wanna take a soak, bitch? Here...let me give you a hand!" Skulker growled viciously as he began violently dunking Mai's head into the water and started drowning her. Mai kept trying to scream and break free, but Skulker was too powerful. She tried kicking at him, but she was in too awkward of a position to even move. Skulker kept dunking Mai's head in the water, and Mai couldn't keep fighting back once she kept losing her breath. But before Skulker could drown her to death, a miraculous thing happened. Both Raizo and Chun-Li busted into the bath house and began attacking Skulker. "Get away from her, you bitch!" Chun-Li cried as she kicked Skulker multiple times with her powerful kicks. Skulker was too caught off guard to fight back, and Chun-Li and Raizo began beating the crap out of Skulker. Mai managed to get away in time before things got really ugly...at least for Skulker. Raizo grabbed Skulker and began drowning his head in the bath, and refused to let go. Finally; when Skulker was about to stand back up, Chun-Li stomped her foot into his spine and killed him. Skulker's dead body laid there on the tub and blood inked into the bathwater as Skulker's head was submerged in the water.

Raizo and Chun-Li panted furiously before they walked slowly up to Mai and helped her up on her feet. "Are you ok, Mai?" Raizo asked. "I'm fine! Thank you for saving me, you guys! But how did you know?" Mai gasped. "Ryu told us the truth!" Chun-Li said as she calmed down. "Are you hurt, Mai?" Raizo asked kindly as he looked at her. "No, I'm just a little shocked...can we get out of here?" Mai asked as she began to cry. "Yeah...come on, let's go!" Raizo said as he took Mai by the hand. "Wait, what about Skulker?" Chun-Li asked. "Aw, who cares? Somebody will find him and get rid of him!" Raizo shrugged. Chun-Li shrugged her shoulders and helped Raizo to carry Mai out of the bath house. They managed to go all the way to the park, but Mai stopped them when she began to have breathing difficulty. "MAI! Are you ok? Mai!" Raizo cried as he grabbed. "I wanna sit down!" Mai gasped. "Ok, take it easy...it's all right! You're ok, Mai...good girl!" Chun-Li said kindly as she helped her to sit down against a tree. Mai hyperventilated from shock and then threw up, barely missing Raizo and Chun-Li. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to! I was just so scared!" Mai sobbed as she laid her head in Raizo's lap. "It's ok, Mai! Don't cry..." Raizo said. Mai wailed as she laid in Raizo's lap, and Raizo could only comfort her. Chun-Li started to feel really sorry for being so mean to her lately, and finally started to cry as she rubbed her back. "It's ok, Mai. It's ok...you don't need to be afraid! Skulker's gone...we're here for you! I'm here for you!" Chun-Li said passionately. Mai turned around and looked up at Chun-Li with surprise. "What did you say?" Mai asked. "I said I'm here for you. And I'm really sorry for being such a bitch to you!" Chun-Li said kindly as she reached down and held her hands. "Oh, Chun-Li! I'm sorry for being a bitch too! Can you forgive me?" Mai asked. "Only if you can forgive me!" Chun-Li said as she helped her up and hugged her tightly. At the same time; it started to rain. "Oh, damn! Come on; let's get out of this rain before we catch a cold!" Raizo said as he stood up. He and Chun-Li helped Mai up and began walking towards a crappy apartment; it was actually Raizo's. "This is your place? Wow...you could really use a makeover!" Mai said as they went inside. "Yeah, I know. I could only afford so much...I know it's not the best, but it will do. Come on, let's get cleaned up!" Raizo said as he led them up the stairs. "So how many bathrooms are there?" Chun-Li asked. "Eh, only one!" Raizo said as he went into his room. "Wait, only one?" Mai cried.

Raizo turned around and sighed. "I'm sorry...we'll have to deal with what I've got!" Raizo said impatiently. Mai and Chun-Li looked at him and then at each other. Suddenly, they smiled naughtily as they got an idea. "Yeah...I guess we will, won't we?" Mai said with a sneaky voice. "I guess we do!" Chun-Li agreed. Raizo rolled his eyes as he shut his door and began taking off his shirt, but he started hearing the water running from his bathroom and the girls giggling. "What the hell are they up to this time?" Raizo grumbled. Raizo went out of his room and went to the restroom, but was given the shock of his life when he saw Mai and Chun-Li standing there naked with the shower running. Raizo thought he was going to die at the sight of their boobs, but they just giggled naughtily as they approached him. "Come on, tough guy! Let's get cleaned up!" Mai whispered seductively. "Yeah...and after that, we can have plenty of time to play!" Chun-Li giggled. "Please kill me!" Raizo muttered. Mai and Chun-Li giggled naughtily as they led Raizo to the shower; they were going to have lots of fun with him.

***Uh oh! Looks like things are gonna get steamy! (lol) Stay tuned!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter final epic climax, Raizo is given a special treat from both Mai and Chun-Li. But when it comes time to choose which lady he loves more, Raizo gives them a surprising answer. Warning: Contains a super steamy and hot threesome lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo, Mai, and Chun-Li all stood naked in the shower together and relaxed as the hot steamy water sprayed all over them. Mai and Chun-Li stood very close to Raizo, making him a little uncomfortable. But Mai and Chun-Li giggled flirtatiously as they both kissed him and began touching him. "Don't be nervous, baby! We'll take very good care of you!" Mai whispered seductively his cheek. "Yeah...you're in good hands, Raizo." Chun-Li whispered as she kissed his other cheek. "Well, I'm just glad that you both are safe." Raizo said bashfully. "We are very grateful for your help, Raizo. But I think it's time we both set our differences aside and help you out!" Mai said as she began rubbing her fingers all over his firmly built chest. "Really? How so?" Raizo asked. He gasped as he felt Chun-Li grab his ass and playfully licked his ear. "We want you to feel good, too. I promise you that you won't be disappointed, Raizo." Chun-Li whispered erotically as she began to fiercely French Kiss him. Raizo turned his head around and began making out with Chun-Li, while Mai knelt down and began rubbing her size DD breasts all over his penis. Raizo moaned in pleasure as he made out with Chun-Li and felt Mai giving him a tit fuck. Mai moaned ravanously as she fapped her breasts and sucked his penis, and Chun-Li made out with Raizo more passionately as she stuck her tongue deep into his mouth and moved it all around while she began fondling him. Raizo moaned as Chun-Li hungrily dwelled her tongue inside of his mouth, while Mai began tit fucking him even harder. Finally; Raizo began groaning loudly as he started cumming all over Mai. Mai screamed in ecstasy as she was sprayed in the face with his hot sticky cum, and she decided to play dirty and take aim at Chun-Li. Chun-Li cried out as cum started spraying at her face, and she giggled as she began rubbing her breasts with his cum as a lubricant. Mai oozed cum out of her mouth and dripped it all over her breasts before she started fapping his penis with her breasts again. "Cum on me again, Raizo! Cum all over me!" Mai demanded out of pure ecstasy. She fapped her breasts as hard as she could, and Chun-Li started to join in on the fun by kneeling down and rubbing her breasts on Razio's penis along with Mai's breasts.

Raizo groaned and moaned loudly in pleasure as he felt their big, soft, and squishy breasts fapping him; this felt so good. Raizo finally groaned loudly as he came all over Mai and Chun-Li, making them both scream and squeal in ecstasy. "Oh, Raizo! You're amazing; so much came out of your cock!" Mai marveled as she licked cum off her face. "Oh! So much indeed; you're like a sex machine!" Chun-Li moaned as she oozed cum down to her breasts and rubbed it all over her body. Mai started getting steamy when she grabbed Chun-Li and started kissing her, while also fondling her breasts free of cum. "Mph! Mai!" Chun-Li exclaimed. "Come on, Chun-Li. It's all part of a threesome! Besides; you know you like it!" Mai teased as she tongue wrestled with Chun-Li. Chun-Li did find herself enjoying it, and had a lesbo moment with Mai as they messily tongue wrestled each other and swapped cum. Finally, they both stood up and tightly embraced Raizo before they walked out of the shower and towards the bedroom. "Come on, Raizo! The fun's only getting started!" Chun-Li giggled. "Yeah, baby! Let's make some real noise now!" Mai added with a flirtatious laugh. Raizo did not want to object; he was actually going to have lots of fun with them. Mai and Chun-Li laid Raizo down on the bed and began to share his penis, licking and sucking on it with loud passion. "Oh, Raizo! You're so good! Mmm..." Mai moaned as she sucked and licked his penis. "I'll say; you're still so hard after all that jizz from the shower." Chun-Li marveled as she began massaging his testicals with her mouth very gently. "Oh! Chun-Li! That feels so good...please don't stop!" Raizo cried out in pleasure. "Ooh, you like that huh? Well how about this?" Chun-Li teased as she started jerking him off. Raizo moaned in pleasure as Chun-Li gave him a handjob, and Mai crawled up to him and began passionately kissing him to intensify his good feeling. "So big and stiff! Oh, if only Ryu were as horny as you! Mmm..." Chun-Li moaned as she began sucking on him. Mai stabbed and sloshed her tongue all over the inside of Raizo's mouth, and tightly wrapped her arms around him as she sat on top of his mid-section. Mai and Raizo made out insatiably while Chun-Li sucked on Raizo's penis as hard and as wildly as she could; this lasted for several minutes.

Finally; Raizo came again and Chun-Li squealed loudly as she was showered in cum. "Oh, Raizo! You're amazing! Oh, God...still not empty? Oh!" Chun-Li cried out hornily as she jerked him off and squeezed the last bit of cum out. She lathered her breasts up with his cum before grabbing Mai away from Raizo and kissed her. "Hey!" Mai complained. "You need to clean my boobs up, Mai!" Chun-Li teased. Mai laughed at her, but did not refuse. She began sucking and slurping on her breasts, making Chun-Li moan loudly in pleasure as she straddled her. "Oh, Mai! You really are good at this! Oh!" Chun-Li cried sexily as Mai licked and sucked her breasts clean of cum. "So are you! I guess I was wrong about you after all, Chun-Li! But let's both show Raizo how we like to have a good time! You wanna go first?" Mai asked as she started licking her face and inside of her mouth. Chun-Li forced Mai away when she beat her in a tongue wrestling match, but scooted away. "I had my fun back at the infirmary, Mai. You can go and I'll watch! Better yet..." Chun-Li said as she crawled over to Raizo's face and sat down. Mai smiled sneakily as she positioned herself above Raizo's penis and then gently thrust herself into him, while Chun-Li began screaming and hollering as Raizo licked and slurped her pussy. Mai began crying out in orgasmic pleasure as she fucked Raizo nice and hard, and Chun-Li did the same. Mai and Chun-Li enjoyed themselves with Raizo for about 8 hours; they were all moaning and groaning in absolute pleasure the whole time. Finally; they reached climax and seemed to relax, but Raizo decided to treat the ladies with a special move when he caught his breath. "I can make you both cum, if you want." Raizo offered with a smirk. "You can do that?" Mai asked. "Show me!" Chun-Li demanded. Raizo was helped up, but he suddenly surprised Chun-Li as he stabbed his penis into her vagina and made her scream and squeal. "Oh God! RAIZO!" Chun-Li screeched. "Wait, what are you doing?" Mai asked in confusion. Suddenly, Raizo tore himself out of Chun-Li and pinned Mai to the bed and started fucking her. Mai screamed and hollered as Raizo tore her pussy apart, and she liked it. "Oh, Raizo! You animal..." Mai moaned. Raizo started alternating with Mai and Chun-Li for about 2 more hours, until he was finally ready to give it to them. "You ladies ready for me?" Raizo teased. "PLEASE CUM ALL OVER US!" Mai and Chun-Li cried out of pure horniness.

Raizo released the biggest load he could offer yet and made them both as white and sticky as cakes; the girls laughed and smiled in a demented fashion from pure pleasure as they began slobbering all over each other to clean the cum off. Raizo laid back and sighed as he watched them clean each other, and then things finally calmed down when they both snuggled tightly with Raizo and fell asleep. "Good night, Raizo!" Mai mumbled sleepily. "We love you!" Chun-Li yawned. Raizo actually smiled as they said that; he actually felt the same way, and would finally tell them his true feelings in the morning. "Me too!" Raizo muttered with a grin. The next day; Mai and Chun-Li woke up together in bed, but were a bit surprised to find Raizo gone. "Hey! Where's Raizo?" Mai exclaimed. "Did he leave us?" Chun-Li wondered as she sat up. "I never left you two; I was just getting some breakfast!" Raizo said as he appeared. "Raizo!" Chun-Li and Mai cried happily as they jumped out of bed and hugged and kissed him. "Good morning to you too!" Raizo said happily. "So, uh...no pressure. Who do you love more?" Chun-Li blurted out. "Hey!" Mai whined. Raizo smiled sneakily. "Which one?" Raizo teased. Chun-Li scoffed at him. "I mean do you love me or Mai more?" Chun-Li snapped. "I can't do that; I can't choose one over the other." Raizo said pretending to sound serious. "Wait, what? Well then...what does that mean?" Mai wondered. "It means I love you both too much to decide!" Raizo smirked. Mai and Chun-Li gasped as he said that. "You mean to tell me-" Chun-Li began. "I love you both the same!" Raizo said. Mai and Chun-Li looked at each other with huge grins on their faces before they tightly hugged Raizo to near death. "Oh, Raizo!" they cried as they smothered him with kisses. "I guess it's a good thing, too. Since Andy and Ryu have gotten new girlfriends. Ryu's got Sakura, and Andy's got Mary. So I guess that makes us all winners!" Raizo explained as he walked with both of them in each arm down the hall. "I guess you're right! Raizo...thank you so much; for everything!" Chun-Li said happily. "Yeah, thank you. You do mean a lot to us." Mai said sweetly. Raizo smiled as he kissed them both on the lips and led them to the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" Chun-Li asked. "Asleep...for the most part, I think!" Raizo said. "Well, then I guess it doesn't matter to even get dressed now!" Mai said as she suddenly realized that she and Chun-Li were still naked. "Oh! Raizo, you meanie! You could've let us get dressed first!" Chun-Li cried as she covered herself. "Why? That would spoil the fun!" Raizo teased.

Mai and Chun-Li laughed at him before they started kissing him again, but suddenly realized something. "Wait a second...I just realized something." Mai said suddenly. "Me too!" Chun-Li said. "What? What's wrong?" Raizo asked. "Where are Kobra and Kira?" Mai and Chun-Li asked at the same time. Speaking of which; poor Kobra and Kira were extremely dizzy and woozy after fucking each other so hard and for so long. Kobra and Kira had swirly circles for eyes as a sign of their dizziness, and they moaned in misery as they laid in bed together. "Oh, Kira...my head hurts!" Kobra moaned. "You're telling me! How long did we fuck each other's brains out?" Kira whined. "Uh...I counted 12 hours." Kobra replied dizzily. "Really? I counted up to 18!" Kira moaned. "What? 18 hours! That's impossible! But then again, maybe that explains why my dick feels like it's about to fall off!" Kobra cried. "My pussy is so tight and it hurts; I may end up having irregular periods for the rest of my life!" Kira whined. They both moaned loudly as they just laid there in bed. "What time is it, Kobra?" Kira asked. "I don't know...I think the clock is broken!" Kobra muttered. "Kobra? You didn't forget to change the batteries on the alarm clock again, did you?" Kira asked. "Uh...yeah! I think I did, actually! Sorry...oh by the way, I think Ryu and Andy want us to come over for a sleepover tonight; they're bringing Sakura and Mary with them." Kobra said still woozily. "Ok...just as soon as the room stops spinning, I'll get dressed!" Kira said as she began to pass out. "What did you...zzzz!" Kobra said as he fell asleep.

***Lol! Well that does it; Raizo's got himself two lovely women to keep him busy on his days off, if you all know what I mean! Stay tuned for the epilogue!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this epilogue, Raizo leaves Yoshi stunned by his story. But Yoshi becomes even more surprised to find out that his story was true when two very familar ladies approach them. Enjoy!* ;)**

After Raizo finished his story, Yoshi just stared at him in disbelief. "Raizo...you just might be the luckiest son of a bitch who ever lived!" Yoshi said at last. Raizo smirked at him when he said that. "I know! But you wanna know what the worst part of it is?" Raizo teased. "What?" Yoshi asked. "I like it!" Raizo replied with a laugh. Yoshi sighed and just shook his head. But just then, who would've thought that Mai Shiranui and Chun-Li came up to them both with a big smile on their face. "Hey, Raizo!" Mai and Chun-Li sang. "Hello, girls!" Raizo replied teasingly as he gave them each a kiss on the lips. Yoshi looked pale and shocked beyond comprehension; he had no idea that Raizo was actually telling the truth. "RAIZO! You weren't kidding?" Yoshi exclaimed. "What? You think I would make all of that up, Yoshi? I'm surprised at you! You should know by now that I never lie!" Raizo said playfully as held Mai. "You jealous?" Mai teased. Yoshi actually looked a little disgusted. "No! I'm just really surprised at Raizo, that's all! It's not like him to have two girlfriends at once!" Yoshi said. Raizo laughed at him. "Yoshi, if you only knew. Come on girls; let's go play!" Raizo said with a seductive smile. This made Mai and Chun-Li giggle like horny schoolgirls. "Ok!" they said as they both held him on each side and walked away. Yoshi just shook his head and sighed. "I hope you have the time of your life, you lucky son of a bitch!" Yoshi snickered.

***Well, there you go! Sorry if it seemed short, but I had to end it! Hope you all liked it! Especially you, Yoshi 2.1! Please feel free to leave a review and some comments! Thanks and bye-bye!* :)**


End file.
